dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiladakos! (Happy BLAM Episode)
"Kiladakos!" Is the title of the Production Pilot and Television Pilot Episodes of Happy BLAM, The Production Pilot was aired on bOnageTV's Mid-Summer Sneakies on August 2, 2014 @ 2:00PM(CST). The Television Pilot is still in production. Synopsis Ryan goes to Joey's house on his turbo-powered bike by Phillip-Tek. He pushes a button and ejects himself into Joey's Window. Ryan asking what hes doing, Joey replies that hes looking at a spaceship. The Kiladako Spaceship opens up and Kiladako Z-100 comes out. Kiladako-Z100 talks to Ryan and Joey and tells them that they are the 2 of the Chosen Few. Ryan and Joey go into the spaceship and find Shina and Maki in the ship with them. The chosen few set up a game-plan to defeat the Soul Lord and set out to do it. Ryan and the gang travel to Lake Eerie to find the Toki-Tok Crystal that will teleport them to Tarati without Kiladako Z-100. Ryan, Joey, Shina and Maki try to figure out what to do since Kiladako-Z100 didn't tell them where to go, and they set out to the first direction they picked. Hours after, They find the Soul Lord's Soul Cave, and fall through the tunnel. Ryan pulls out Phillip's Transformo-Watch and turns it into a Cave Digger. Ryan, Joey, Shina and Maki make it to the center of the cave, where the Soul Lord senses their presence, and begins to turn them into dolls, and then turns Joey, Shina and Maki into his "Ping-Diddily-Dee-Picks". Ryan goes to kick them and the PDDPs tell Ryan that if he kicks them then they will unfriend him. Ryan, scared of what todo, sees Shina snap out of it for a bit and tells Ryan to aim for the teeth, noticing that is the Soul Lord's weak spot. Soul Lord also notices that Shina snapped out of it, and turns her back into a PDDP. Ryan throws his shoe at the Soul Lord and the Soul Lord gets knocked out. Joey, Shina and Maki turn back to normal and when they are about to thank Ryan and get out of the Soul Lord's cave, Maki notices the Soul Machine. Ryan rushes to it to turn it off, but is 1 second too late. Luckilly, Kiladako Z-100 shows up to save them. While talking, Ryan wonders why the Soul Lord wasn't physically hurting them, considering he has something bigger in store. Ryan, Joey, Shina and Maki escape the Soul Cave, only to be greeted by fellow tokis. Maki remembers his past and embraces another toki. They throw a celebration, and while celebrating, Shina feels like the Soul Lord is still watching them. The scene shows the Intergalactic Jail, ironically being on Earth, where the Soul Lord becomes conscious. Trivia *Some lines in the Television Pilot were improved by the voice actors, and few by Wonderman. *The animation in the Production Pilot was made with Scratch 1.4, and the extra scenes added in the Television Pilot were made in Flash. Category:Happy BLAM Category:2014 Category:Episodes of fictional shows